


Taken, Owned and Loved

by miss_faun



Series: Miss Faun's DC Fillathon [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_faun/pseuds/miss_faun
Summary: Fill for this DC Kink Meme Prompt: https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/766.html?thread=137982#cmt137982"Just Cass fucking her Tim. Maybe Tim’s pregnant? But Tim is so obviously and completely hers. Author can take this about anywhere they want."
Relationships: Cassandra Cain/Tim Drake
Series: Miss Faun's DC Fillathon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753852
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Taken, Owned and Loved

She has the prettiest omega. Even before she understood what pretty meant, she had seen that with him. He’s small and pale, and his eyes are so sharp and intelligent.

Most of the time.

Right now, any spark of intelligence is gone. He’s on his back, legs splayed, hands on his swollen stomach, moaning as Cass slides in and out, in and out.

It makes him prettier. The pups in his womb kick sometimes, solidifying the claim in Cass’s mind. He groans with each movement from their litter, whines at every kiss she places on his heated skin.

He tightens around her, legs gripping her hips, cunt squeezing her cock. Cass kisses his lips, his breasts, and then his neck, her claiming bite especially prominent today.

“Tim,” she whispers.

He whimpers, tightening more as he orgasms. Cass smiles against his neck. He’d cum many, many times, his body an easy thing to manipulate. And he will cum more before she’s done with him. She will have him as a pretty, helpless, stupid thing, pups forever squirming in his womb, a pretty little boy ready to serve her.

He looks at her with hazy eyes, the perfect omega, taken and owned and so, so loved.


End file.
